


in love with the one who can break my heart

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Betrayal, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, that becomes resolved, this is actually rather silly don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: “We need to talk,” he insists before he can change his mind. He watches the wall build back up, her eyes growing hard. He swears internally.“About what?” She retorts, voice sharp with faux innocence. He doesn’t look away.“About what happened last night.”“And what happened last night?”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	in love with the one who can break my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cchascona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/gifts).



> Heyo! Hope you're doing okay :) Wrote this up really quick for the one and only [eatsleepandsing](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr! It was quite fun and a nice little break from school assignments ^^ Hope you like it!
> 
> **Prompt:** _"We need to talk about what happened last night."_

With all of the years they have between them, Cassian has come to know her silences. 

Today is not a good one.

He watches Jyn’s back, her sleeves bunched to her elbows as she furiously scrubs at a dirty plate. The lines of her shoulder blades are taut through her sweatshirt, and stray pieces of hair fall loose from her messy twist-up. Cassian wants to reach out and brush them back, but with the tension in her body, he decides against it. He exhales before padding forward. 

“Need help?” He says, his voice sounding strange in the thick fog of the room as he grabs a dish towel, tossing it over his shoulder. He doesn’t wait for Jyn’s response, not that he was expecting one. She’s never really needed his help. He simply takes the plate from her hand and starts drying. 

The quiet that has settled between them has taken shape, a dense, stonewall that makes him pause, hesitant to break it. So, he does what he’s always done: wait for her. 

What they can’t help is the small kitchen, and how her elbow constantly brushes against his, and how his palm smooths unconsciously along her lower back as he moves to put the dishes away. As they work in silence, he can feel the atmosphere start to relax and declutter, the stonewall slowly being lowered. Cassian takes the last of the silverware from her, and she briefly meets his eyes, her gaze almost thoughtful rather than angry, before going back to the sink. 

He closes the drawer with his hip, turning to face Jyn. She leans back against the counter, arms crossed over her chest, pruney fingers clutching her sleeves.

“Hey.” He tries for a smile. Her lips twitch; a smile in her own way. Cassian counts it as a win.

“Hey yourself.”

“You alright?” He asks. She exhales, lowers her chin in a nod. “Good.”

He sighs, shoulders slouching inward with the motion. He decides to just come out with it.

“We need to talk,” he insists before he can change his mind. He watches the wall build back up, her eyes growing hard. He swears internally. 

“About what?” She retorts, voice sharp with faux innocence. He doesn’t look away.

“About what happened last night.”

“And what happened last night?”

He bites back a tired sigh, pushing a hand through his hair. “Jyn, please.”

“Don’t  _ Jyn _ me,” she throws back with a scowl. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? What else could I have done?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she exclaims, tilting her head. “Maybe for you to have my back?”

He tips forward dangerously. “I did have your back—”

“And then you stabbed it, like a jerk.”

“I didn’t have any other choice!” 

Jyn huffs, turning her head to face the wall as her arms tighten around her. They pull away from each other. Deadly silence falls in its place. 

He waits for a beat, and then another, both stewing in their heads. Then, he steps forward, eyes sweeping over her for a sign. When she gives none, Cassian moves before reaching out. Despite trying to be standoffish, she comes easily as he draws her close, tucking her head beneath his chin while her arms slide around his waist. Even now, he’s still surprised at how small she is in his arms, but she’s a force to be reckoned with, and he really should have known better. He presses his lips to her temple.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian whispers to her skin. Jyn presses closer, relaxing further in his hold.

“What for?” She asks, because she’s still a little petty.

“For making you draw four when you had Uno.”

She pats his back. “Apology accepted. I’m just glad you ended up winning. Solo is such a sore loser.”

He snorts. “Says you.”

“Shut up,” she responds, although fond.

She lifts her head to meet his eyes, something shifting behind her irises. “You know how you can make it up to me?” She murmurs airily, trailing her nails up his spine. He hums, pretending to think.

“Netflix and ice cream?” 

She grins. “I’ll grab the spoons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Thanks so much for stopping by :)))
> 
> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a good day/night! <333


End file.
